A commonly known garbage can shown in FIG. 1 comprises a can 1 with a elongate slot in its bottom, an extended body portion 11 under the bottom, two round projections 12, 13 respectively provided on two diametrically opposite inner walls of the extended body portion 11 for hanging a roller for a garbage bag roll 14. In using, the top end of the garbage bag roll 14 is pulled through the slot upward to place an upper open end of one garbage bag of the roll 14 to be folded around the upper round edge of the can 1. After the first bag is filled full of garbage, it is taken off the can 1, with the bottom end torn from the next one wound around the garbage bag roll 14.
However, this conventional garbage bag has undesirable features as follows.
1. A garbage bag has to be manually handled to be folded with its upper open end around an upper circumferential edge of the can every time a bag is to be replaced.
2. A punched cut line of a garbage bag is no so easy to be torn off when one bag is full and to be taken away from the can.
3. A bag pulled and placed in the can is always open without a cap, liable to attract flies and mosquitoes to fly around garbage thrown in the bag, quite insanitary.